


I Love You More Than The Stars

by perrysghost



Series: ralbert fics that are all linked together idk how else to put it [2]
Category: Newsies, Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I cried writing this, M/M, Modern AU, Newsies - Freeform, it’s not my best work but shush, mention of character death but it’s not actually happening in what i wrote, non binary albert, ralbert, this will be very sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:47:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25548436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perrysghost/pseuds/perrysghost
Summary: “I’m going to spend the rest of my life with you, Albert Dasilva.”And that’s exactly what Racetrack Higgins did.
Relationships: Albert DaSilva/Racetrack Higgins
Series: ralbert fics that are all linked together idk how else to put it [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1851307
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	I Love You More Than The Stars

Albert stared up at the stars as they felt Race begin to play with their hair. It was approaching the early hours of the morning and the two were lying on the roof looking up at the stars. Albert was laid between Race’s legs, their head resting on his chest as they started whispering to him;

“Did you know that I love you more than I love the stars?” 

Race stopped running his hands through their hair as he looked down at them and smiled, his whole face lighting up. 

“Albie..” he began, slowly leaning down to kiss their forehead, “You mean the world to me. I love you to the moon and back.”

Albert smiled and looked up at Race, their heart bursting with love. They couldn’t believe how lucky they were to have someone as incredible as Race in their life. He was perfect in every way possible; he looked stunning every second of the day, he always stopped to make sure everyone was okay, he’d try his very best to make everyone feel safe and included in whatever was going on. There was no doubt in their mind that Racetrack Higgins was their soulmate. 

Albert reached up and cupped Races face, softly rubbing his cheeks with their thumbs. 

“You, Antonio Higgins, are the love of my life. There’s no one I'd rather be with than you.”

“I’m going to spend the rest of my life with you, Albert Dasilva.” Race whispered back, pressing a soft kiss to their lips.

The couple spent the next hour or so snuggled up on the rooftop, wrapped up in a blanket and surrounded by a pile of half eaten snacks.Race was content. Lying there and listening to Albert ramble on about the stars; telling him all their favourite facts about various stars and constellations: “This ones my favourite, Racer.. look! There it is! Did you know that it’s over five hundred light years away?”. Their entire face lit up every time anyone let them talk about the stars. Albert loved the stars, but they adored Race even more. 

It was getting late and Race could sense that Albert was starting to get tired, their rambling slowing down and becoming incoherent mumbles as they struggled to keep their eyes open. They could feel Race’s eyes on them as he gently wrapped them up tight in the blanket and carefully picked them up. 

Albert was only half awake when they snuggled into the warmth of Race’s chest, softly smiling and quietly mumbling to themself. They weren’t fully aware of what was happening, but they felt Race put them down and tuck them into bed. The bed sank next to Albert, letting them know that Race was now lying next to them. 

Now they knew Race was with them, Albert could finally go to sleep, knowing that the love of their life was safe. They were safe. 

“I love you Racer.. to the moon and back..”

Albert’s ringtone rang through the room, scaring them as they sat up straight and looked around for their phone to see who could possibly be calling them in the middle of the night. They squinted as their eyes adjusted to the darkness of their bedroom and they soon discovered it was almost five o’clock in the morning when they received a phone call from Jack. Usually Albert would pick up, but they were far too tired to deal with anything Jack had to say at that moment. It was always something stupid or one of his ‘midnight thoughts’. They decided they’d call him back in the morning when they were more awake. 

Lying back down in bed, they reached over to cuddle Race, but he was nowhere to be found. They patted around the bed, but Albert couldn’t find their husband anywhere. They switched on the small lamp beside them and sat up in confusion, looking around to try and locate Race when the truth hit them. It was a dream. He was dead. Gone forever. 

It took a few seconds for the realisation to set in before Albert broke down. They thought they had their Racer back, but it was all just a cruel, cruel dream. Race was never coming back. No matter how hard Albert tried, there was nothing they could do. They were completely powerless against the cruel tricks their mind was playing on them. 

Albert’s pained sobs shattered the deafening silence as tears began to stream down their cheeks. They swore they could hear their heart breaking once more, just like it did the last time they had a dream like this, and the time before and the time before that. Every time Albert had a dream that Race was back, it crushed them a little more. Even though it was just a dream, it felt like they were losing Race all over again. 

Nothing hurt more than having the love of your life taken away from you without any warning. Nothing could ever cause Albert more pain than they were feeling on the day they found out Race was dead, than the pain they were feeling now. 

Losing Race was the worst thing that could ever happen to Albert. He was their soulmate; their other half. They couldn’t function without each other. When Race died, it wasn’t only Race that the newsies lost. Albert had died with him. 

They hadn’t been the same since his death; they never smiled anymore, they were so much quieter, they hardly ever went outside unless it was to sit by Race’s grave. Functioning as a normal human being was no longer possible for Albert. They were a shell of the person they once were. 

Sobs wracked Albert’s body and they curled up into a ball, pulling the covers up to their neck and squeezing their eyes shut as they tried so hard to pretend it was Race’s warm embrace. But it just wasn’t the same. Nothing could ever compare to the comfort Race brought to Albert as he hugged them. He completed them and without him, Albert could never exist as the person they used to be again. 

Having calmed down a little, the initial shock of their realisation having worn off, their desperate sobs turned to defeated whimpers. They felt so helpless, so powerless, so empty. Their eyes began to close as Albert slowly drifted back off to sleep, their broken cries coming to a halt as sleep consumed them once more.

**Author's Note:**

> okay so wow that was an experience. thank you lucy for the idea :) it would mean a lot to me if you could leave some feedback - i’m always looking for ways to improve my work. thank you so much for reading it really does mean a lot :) follow me on twitter @albdasllva


End file.
